What Do You Need a Ferrari For?
by tkelparis
Summary: The Doctor is sick of Donna's insults. Her "box" comment is the final straw – he's going to change her mind.


**Title**: What Do You Need a Ferrari For?

**Genre**: Doctor Who

**Series**: The Many Things to Never Say to the Doctor

**Rating**: T

**Author**: tkel_paris

**Summary**: The Doctor is sick of Donna's insults. Her "box" comment is the final straw – he's going to change her mind.

**Disclaimer**: You'd think he would've retorted that one. After all, he's got a gob on him. Not to mention an ego. So... clearly I don't own anything.

**Dedication**: This is probably the fault of tardis_mole, but cassikat and bas_math_girl can take some of it, too.

**Author's Note**: This one was fun to write. An insert into Planet of the Ood that alters events thereafter. Posted as a Christmas present for sykira. Yes, you get this and MAAN. You're welcome. :D

Oh, and a little explanation of the series is called for. I somehow got to discussing with BMG, TM, and cassikat about what you shouldn't say to the Doctor. It grew into a list longer than ten items. So... here's another one. They're not in any order or ranking.

**What Do You Need a Ferrari For?**

**Started May 8, 2013**

**Finished December 25, 2013**

_Never mock the Doctor's vanity. Few can get away with it, and sometimes even if you're right, he's going to want to make you change your mind._

"A rocket," Donna breathed. "Blimey, a real, proper rocket. Now that's what I call a spaceship." She slapped the Doctor on the arm. "You've got a box - he's got a Ferrari. Come on, let's see where it's going." She grinned madly as she walked away to follow it.

The Doctor's eyes tracked her progress, scowling as much as his face was. He looked back at the TARDIS. A box. Did she just call his ship a mere box? Oi! His was the finest method of travel, and she wanted to follow something too big for the purpose?

He looked back at the TARDIS. He took a deep breath. That was it. Enough was enough. Time to make her take her words back. _All_ of the insults. Including the skinny streak of noting part. His patience was at its last straw.

Even if he got slapped, it'd be worth it. She'd certainly never look at him the same way again, and he wasn't going to let her want to leave him.

Donna realized she was walking alone. Even with the muffling effect of snow, she couldn't hear footsteps. So she looked back, took stock of his stance, and cringed. "Aw, Spaceman. Did I hurt your feelings?"

The remorse in her voice drew him out of the anger, but not the determination. He strolled toward her, aiming for nonchalance in his gait and tone. "You really think that a Ferrari is better than a box? Do you know how much space that rocket's engine takes? How much room is there for the passengers, do you think?"

She snorted. "Oh, I know that. I've always known I'm ungainly, but trying to climb out of a sports car? They have no comfort."

He thought about that a moment, and froze a few steps away. "Were you back-handedly complimenting the TARDIS?"

She giggled. "Well, she is comfortable. Except for the tossing us about part. And I prefer comfort. Still, a sports car looks more interesting, so I thought we should follow it."

Noting the gently sloping rock behind her, dusted by snow, he got an idea. He stepped closer, preventing her from continuing. "So that includes men? You think skinny isn't attractive at all?" He kept a note of confusion in the tone, willing to accept a slight whine to keep her off guard.

She frowned, trying to figure out his meaning. "What, did everyone think this you is God's gift to women? Have you looked at yourself in the mirror? I mean, from a genetist's viewpoint?"

"You studied genetics?"

"Trying to understand why I had ginger hair when no one in my immediate family did. Anyway, take a good look at your features one by one. Taken together, they should not be attractive. And that suit makes you look even thinner."

He cringed. Was she right? Might he have had more luck with her as his last self?

But then he thought about her phrasing: 'they should not be attractive.' Did that mean that she wasn't so immune to his looks as she'd claimed?

"God, we must make a weird sight: the skinny streak and the fat ginger."

His hands clamped on her arms. "You are _not_ fat. Not everyone is thin or should be. And a woman needs curves. If you were fat, you couldn't SCUBA dive. That tells me you have muscles and curves under all those layer you like to hide under."

"Oi! Hands!"

But her protest wasn't as forceful as the 'not having any of that nonsense' moment was. If anything, she seemed confused. "Why do you try to cover yourself up, dress like you wish you were bigger than you are? Why do you put yourself down?"

Donna squirmed, but couldn't break his gaze. "Because everyone else has. Weight, hair, complexion, my gob, my wanting to wait for marriage – you name it, I've been insulted for it."

His eyes turned sad. "Oh, Donna... I can prove them wrong."

"What?"

"Give me one little moment to prove that a real man doesn't want a Ferrari for a girl, but someone worth spending a lifetime with. That warmth and compassion and curves beat thin and selfish and aloof any day."

"I'm not letting you bollocks things between us!"

"And I don't want you to think about leaving! So here's my offer. If I'm wrong here, then I'll make it up to you with a trip of your choice. And if I'm right... we'll go from there."

Donna was shaking, but couldn't deny her curiosity. "What did you have in mind?" she whispered.

"This." He leaned down and kissed her tenderly.

Startled, Donna almost pulled away. Only this already felt nicer than the best kisses she'd had before, even when she'd been in love. He wasn't trying to add tongue or push things forward. Just... lovingly caressing her lips and making her tingle all over. She felt her heart making wild beats and even missing them every so often. The cold was a distant memory.

He was trying to be patient, but kissing her made kissing seem like a wonderful act. Last one he enjoyed – freely and without witnesses – was Grace, another ginger. Although that was more relief that they'd survived. This... made him want to repeat the experience soon. Feeling her start returning the kiss emboldened him, and he let his arms wrap around her, tugging her close.

Donna felt her body practically melt into his body. Her hands clutched his sides to hold her upright, and gasped as her heart started a marathon.

Feeling her mouth open under his from shock and not close as she adjusted to his embrace, the Doctor decided to risk adding his tongue into the action. He hoped he was tentative enough to be asking for permission silently. When he felt hers meet his, he groaned and pushed her back against the rock.

Only some snow slid over them.

They broke apart, gasping for breath. Their eyes stared into the other's, feeling wild with a desire neither was expecting.

Donna managed to find her voice first. "Doctor, you really meant that you wanted _to_ mate."

He blushed, suddenly afraid of a slap. "You reacted so strongly, I had to back off. I didn't want you to go."

"Then why the whole 'just mates' thing?"

"I wanted more, but I didn't know how to ask." He looked down at his feet, wishing he could kick a pebble or two. "I do want you, for everything. Will you let me... try to woo you?"

Donna's mouth dropped as she blushed.

He wasn't sure how to read her expression. "I mean, I'll never say another word if you don't want me. I need you to stop me, to tell me when I'm wrong. I trust you, Donna Noble. I'd trust you with more if you'd let me. I just need to know what you want." He looked down at the ground again.

She tentatively reached for his hand. When his nervous face met hers, she managed a smile. "I... I'd like that. You keep making me feel that way, we can talk about a lot of things."

The words took a moment to sink in. Then his face burst into the biggest smile as he laughed and hugged her tightly, lifting her off her feet.

She giggled. "Eager puppy," she teased.

"If I'm your eager puppy, then who cares?" He waited until they both dusted off the extra snow and then took her head. "Alons-y, Donna! Let's go see what that man who needs something flashy to compensate for his... shortcomings... is up to."

Donna beamed and they walked together, side by side and hand in hand. The future, whatever it held, now seemed so much brighter.

**THE END**


End file.
